


you don't know you're beautiful (that's what makes you beautiful)

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Art, Demons, I don't think you even tried at all, Kanimas, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets possessed and Stiles is a vampire I suck at summaries lol</p><p>I can't draw porn but there should be sexx</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't know you're beautiful (that's what makes you beautiful)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you don't know you're beautiful (that's what makes you beautiful) - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332658) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room)




End file.
